Calm Before the Storm
by EspadaScream
Summary: Nowaki Kurai is the last of his kind. Now he is captured and feels himself coming undone.. Story will be based on reviews. Final pairing not decided
1. The Spoken Sun and Moon

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Me: Ok here we go a brand new story!

Nowaki: Yeah you had to write about me soon I've been waiting forever now.

Me: No need to be so mean to me I had writter's block.

Aizen: At least she's writting it now

Ichigo: I hope you make me a good plot character.

Gin: I can't wait for the fun to begin

Me: Come on you guys let me write.

Everyone: ok.

Me: Let's begin!

For me, my awakening came when I was kidnapped.

_The darkness was a thing that calmed him, made him think. The thick covering blackness, the cold silence and the world didn't matter to him anymore. This was his slumber and night. The dark abyss that made him feel safe. No one could hurt him there. His memories weren't welcome there, he had no reason to smile, say kind words, or give a gentle touch. None of that was needed in the darkness. It was the last place he felt at peace._

Nowaki Kurai (Nowaki means Typhoon and Kurai means dark, nickname: Dark Typhoon) strolled down the street early Sunday morning on his way to his buddy Ichigo's house. He was dressed in oversized baggy black jeans and a skin tight black shirt that showed off his small defined muscled and his pierced nipples. His black hair was not even brushed and hung messily on his head. His licked his lips feeling his new lip piercing. Yeah it was safe to say that Nowaki was into these kinds of things. He finally arrived at Ichigo's house and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. After a few moments the door flew open and there stood the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki, Nowaki's long time friend. Nowaki smiled. "Oi, what's up Ichi?" Nowaki asked with a smirk. Ichigo walked outside slamming the door behind him. "Just dealing with my old man as usual" Ichigo sighed. Nowaki grinned again. "It's alright Ichigo you'll manage" Nowaki smiled. Ichigo smirked and then playfully punched Nowaki in the shoulder. "Another piercing really?" asked Ichigo with a look of what the hell. Nowaki punched back. "It's my thing man I can't help it" Nowaki said. "Well I think it…" At that moment before Ichigo could finish his sentence a powerful wave of Reiatsu crashed over them. Ichigo was gone in that instant leaving Nowaki with Kon in Ichigo's body. Nowaki instantly took off.

Nowaki was no Shinigami. He was something even he didn't know what it was. Within him lay two spirits one of the sun and one of the moon. They had told him his kind had been long since extinct but some how he was last one. The race was called Ardat-Yakshi. Ardat-Yakshi were a race that were neither hollows, arrancar's, nor Shinigami. They were a race that had a spirit inside of them that could manifest and take form and also be a personal guide and trainer. People of his race that had two spirits were considered very rare. Over a hundred and fifty years ago the Ardat-Yakshi was wiped out due to there incredible power and in fear of mass take over. Ardat-Yakshi do not have zanpackto nor do they have to train to have the spirits. They are born with the spirits and they die with the spirits. Ardat-Yakshi hold an incredible amount of power. One's spirit can lay dormant in one's body until the individual is ready to accept and master the power, for usually one can't control the spirit, since the spirits are always stronger then the host. Nowaki had only simply awakened his spirits and learned about them.

Nowaki rushed to where to Reiatsu was the strongest. He looked up and saw Ichigo fighting an Espada with spiky blue hair, blue eyes and a hollow mask on his jaw line that kind of looked like teeth. Nowaki knew all about the Arrancar and the Espada and what was happening_. "Hey if your gonna fight em, your gonna need my help baka" Izanagi said with a snort._ Izanagi was the sun spirit within him. Hot tempered and battle happy he was the brute and the all around badass._ "Calm yourself Izanagi rushing into battle wouldn't be in Nowaki's best interest" said Kaguya. _Kaguya was the moon spirit within him. Calm and tactical she was the brains. _"I'm just saying I'd love to be kicking some Espada ass right now" Izanagi smirked and ran his ran through his jet black hair. "This is a strong Espada can't you see he bears the number six on his stomach he is not someone we should take lightly" Kaguya says while fiddling with her short white hair. "Both of you shut up" Nowaki said to the spirits. _Nowaki looked up at Ichigo who seemed to be struggling to hold his ground let alone fight back. _"I have to do something, looks like your getting your way today Izanagi" Nowaki thought. _Nowaki clapped his hands together. "Nisshōki" (Rising Sun)Nowaki open his hands and held a flaming orb in his hands. This seemly small orb was about to pack quite a punch. "ICHIGO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Nowaki screamed. Ichigo heard him and moved quickly as Nowaki threw the orb. The orb made contact with its intended target and the orb exploded in a wave of powerful flames. Izanagi was positively thrilled. Nowaki was panting. His body wasn't exactly ready to use attacks like that one. He fell to his knee trying to catch his breath. Ichigo landed beside his. "You alright Nowaki?" he asked. Nowaki managed to nod. "Damn it you really…" "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME SHINIGAMI!" The Espada was behind them. He kicked Ichigo and sent him flying through a building leaving Nowaki all alone with a pissed off Espada.

"So you're the one who threw that fire at me, damn kid you have no idea who your dealing with do ya?" the Espada asked. Nowaki couldn't move. He had used all his power to send that fucking orb at the Espada. "Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the Sexta Espada you better not fucking forget it" he said with a smirk. Grimmjow lashed out and grabbed Nowaki by his neck and pulled him up. "Your kind of cute for a Shinigami" Grimmjow said and licked his lips. "I'm no Shinigami" Nowaki managed to gasp out. Grimmjow grinned. "Then what are ya kid? cause I can fucking tell your not a human" Grimmjow asked. Nowaki could barely breath, getting the words out was a challenge. "I'm….a….Ardat-Yakshi" Nowaki managed to gasp out. Grimmjow looked so damn confused it was almost comical. "I don't know what the fuck that is but it doesn't matter now" Grimmjow said with a smirk. Grimmjow turned still holding Nowaki by the throat and slammed him into a building wall. The force of the slam left a decent size indent. Nowaki coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

"_NOWAKI!" Izanagi and Kaguya screamed. _His spirits were in utter chaos. They were screaming his name. Nowaki wanted to go to the darkness, a place of no voices, only silence. Grimmjow growled when suddenly another Reiatsu suddenly appeared. Grimmjow let go of Nowaki and Nowaki fell to the ground gasping for air. Nowaki was seeing white spots in his vision. "What the fuck do you want Ulquiorra?" he heard Grimmjow snarl. "You're dragging out an unnecessary battle Grimmjow, Aizen-Sama has sent me to collect you and the Ardat-Yakshi" Ulquiorra said in a matter a fact kind of voice. "That kid?" Grimmjow asked. "Yes now let's depart before were forced into any more unnecessary problems". Ulquiorra says with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Nowaki hears Grimmjow growl in annoyance. Strong arms pick him and he is throw over someone's shoulder. The scent of blood and peppermint filled his nose. "Alright open the fucking Garganta and let's go" Grimmjow snarled with annoyance. He had an exhale and the sound of something opening. Nowaki shut his eyes. Fear was rushing through him. Then it was silent. He knew he was longer in the human world. Nowaki opened his eyes. His vision was clear and what he saw made his eyes widen. He was in a large room with white pillars and white walls and well it was fucking white as hell. Nowaki was dropped onto the ground. His head making a sickening crunch against the cold marble. Nowaki gritted his teeth together. "Grimmjow that was no way to treat our guest" a voice said. Nowaki managed to look in the direction of the voice. Sitting above on a platform was a man with swept back brown hair, with a strand hanging in his face and light brown eyes.

The man stood up and in an instant was kneeling down in front of Nowaki. Nowaki could sense that this man was dangerous. The man smiled gently. "Hello Nowaki Kurai welcome to Hueco Mundo, my name is Aizen Sosuke". Nowaki was speechless. Here he was just captured, in the enemies' base and yet, this man was being so polite to him. Nowaki couldn't find any words that he could say to this man. Aizen continued to smile at the confused Nowaki. "Ulquiorra why don't you show our guest to the guest room so he can take a nap, he must have such a headache" Aizen said. In truth Nowaki's head was pounding. "Yes Aizen-Sama" Ulquiorra said. Aizen reached out and caressed Nowaki's cheek. "Time to sleep my little dark typhoon" he said. Instantly Nowaki's eyelids felt heavy and then the darkness came with a silence that was absolute bliss.

Me: Well that's all for now

Aizen: I like it so far it has a good plot idea mixed in

Gin: I didn't make an apperance

Grimmjow: Oi I wanted a better scene, I didn't get to do shit

Me: Grimmjow watch your mouth!

Grimmjow: MAKE ME!

Me: -twitchs and pulls out spray bottle-

Nowaki:Please rate and review for her little fangirl heart cannot take flames and the story will depend on reviews.


	2. Pain and Blood

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF PLEASE AVERT YOUR EYES.

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_

Me: Well here we go on the second chapter.

Nowaki: Yeah I hope you have a plot in mind

Me: Kinda…

Gin: I better make an appearance

Me: I do not own Bleach

Aizen: Let us begin then

* * *

><p>The darkness was settling and calm. It enveloped him and wrapped around him like a blanket. It was a safe place. But, he was leaving the safety now. He could hear voices and other things around him. Was it more then one voice or a single voice? The darkness still held him there. Yet, it was losing him slowly and reality was coming back to him all too soon. Nowaki opened his eyes. He was laying on something warm and comfortable. He slowly turned his head and found out he was laying on a large bed with white blankets covering him. His head was still pounding. Nowaki sat up slowly letting the blankets fall from his form. He blushed instantly. He wasn't wearing a shirt for one and someone had changed his pants. His pants were now a pair a baggy white hakama pants. Nowaki placed a hand to his throbbing head and slowly stood up. The room was average sized and contained a bed, a small desk and two doors. Nowaki walked over to the first door and discovered a bathroom with both a shower and tub.<p>

The door behind him flew open. Nowaki spun on his heels. Grimmjow stormed into the room slamming the door behind him. Nowaki took a step back. This was the man who had throw Ichigo like a ragdoll.

"You" Grimmjow snarled.

Nowaki stumbled back a few more steps. The look in Grimmjow's eyes was beyond anything Nowaki could explain. It was a mix of a battle hungry man and the most unexpected…..lust. Grimmjow moved so fast and slammed Nowaki against the wall. Nowaki's heart was beating fast and all of his senses were screaming danger. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Nowaki's arms and looked at him with those intense light blue eyes straight into Nowaki's smoky blue eyes. (Pretty much a gray blue)

"I don't know what the fuck it is but I want to fucking hear you scream" Grimmjow snarled in a husky voice.

Grimmjow leaned in and attacked Nowaki's lips. The kiss put Nowaki in complete panic. He thrashed trying to push Grimmjow off of him. But, Grimmjow didn't stop; he only pressed his lips harder against Nowaki's. It wasn't like this was a totally a new experience to Nowaki. He had done his share of kissing, but that was about it. Grimmjow finally pulled back from the kiss leaving Nowaki's lips feeling like they were bruised.

"Tsk!"

Grimmjow pulled Nowaki from the wall and shoved him towards the bed. Nowaki tripped and fell back onto the bed. Before he could even move Grimmjow had climbed on top of him. Grimmjow leaned down and again forcefully kissed him. Nowaki was at Grimmjow's mercy. Grimmjow bit down on Nowaki's lower lip causing him to gasp and allowing Grimmjow's tongue to enter his mouth. Nowaki's immediate reaction was to bite down. Grimmjow pulled back.

"Fuck that hurt bitch!" Grimmjow snarled and spit the blood out of his mouth.

Grimmjow leaned down to Nowaki's neck and licked the sensitive skin making Nowaki shudder.

"If you don't give me what I want I won't be gentle" Grimmjow whispered into the nape of his neck before biting down and causing the skin to break making Nowaki gasp out in pain.

Grimmjow ran his hand down Nowaki's chest over his muscles and over his stomach feeling the smooth skin and loving how it made Nowaki shudder. Nowaki couldn't think, he couldn't breath, couldn't move, he was powerless. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Good boy" Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow moved back up and kissed Nowaki, the kiss surprising gentle this time. Nowaki let several tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks. Grimmjow pulled back and let his hands wander down Nowaki's stomach once again stopping at the hem of the hakama pants. Nowaki whimpered. He suddenly felt the fear of what was happening and his senses came flooding back to him in a wave. Grimmjow began to pull his hakama pants down.

"NOOOOO!" Nowaki screamed.

With all of his strength he nailed a punch right into Grimmjow's face. A sickening crack echoed in the room from Nowaki breaking his hand aganist Grimmjow hollow mask. Not exactly a well aimed punch. Nowaki cringed and pulled his hand back. Nowaki expected Grimmjow to be pissed, expected a hit to the face or something. Instead he started laughing.

"Quite a punch you got, you just sealed your damn fate I'm gonna fuck you till you can't stand!" Grimmjow yelled.

Grimmjow roughy turned Nowaki onto his stomach. Nowaki winced in pain. Grimmjow grabbed the sash keeping Nowaki's pants on and yanked it off while pulling down Nowaki's hakama pants. Nowaki used his good hand to grip the sheets. Grimmjow leaned over Nowaki and snaked his hand down to Nowaki's semi-hard member.

"Tsk your enjoying this look your already half hard you little slut" Grimmjow growled.

Grimmjow grabbed Nowaki's member and began to pump it with a strong urge that sent sudders of pleasure through Nowaki's body. There was something inexplicably wrong about this, and he just couldn't figure out what it was. His damn body was betraying him. Grimmjow would know, would know that this was all new to him. His climax came all to quickly. He let loose a muffled cry and shot his load onto Grimmjow's hand.

"That was fast, don't tell me this is your first time?" Grimmjow asked.

Nowaki didn't answer. He was panting his body covered in a slick sweat.

"This is gonna be fun taking your virginity" Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow withdrew his hand from Nowaki's member and licked his fingers before prodding at his twitching hole. Nowaki let out a cry. Grimmjow only smirked and pushed the first finger past the ring of tight muscles that instantly clamped down the invading finer. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Keep resisting and it's only gonna hurt you" Grimmjow said.

A second finger was inserted and Nowaki cried out in pain. Grimmjow began to work the two fingers around and making Nowaki cry out in pain. Grimmjow streached out the tight muscles earning a loud cry from Nowaki. He pulled his finger's from Nowaki's twitching hole.

"I think your ready for something bigger" Grimmjow said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Nowaki heard the sound of clothing being discarded. Then he felt something pressed aganist his hole. Nowaki couldn't stop the tears that were coming from his eyes. Nor, could he stop what was about to happen. He heard Grimmjow chuckle and then Grimmjow thrust in all the way to the hilt. Nowaki let loose a blood curdling scream. Nowaki could feel the wide, long length inside of him. The heat was unbearable and it felt like it was pulsating within him. Grimmjow did not wait for Nowaki to adjust, he began to slam in and out Nowaki at a fast hard pace making Nowaki scream over and over. He could hear the sounds of Grimmjow drilling himself into his ass over and over. The pain was unbearable. Something within him tore and Grimmjow began to go harder now that his memeber was coated in Nowaki's blood. Nowaki screamed louder with each thrust. Then, Grimmjow hit something inside Nowaki that made him scream in pleasure and not pain.

"Found it good" Grimmjow panted.

Grimmjow continuted his brutal treatment of hitting Nowaki's prostate over and over. Grimmjow grabbed Nowaki's arms and yanked them back and gained better leverage and slammed harder in Nowaki's ass. Nowaki's face was tear strecked and new tears kept falling. Grimmjow laughed when Nowaki orgasmed again.

"You like this admit it!" Grimmjow yelled.

Nowaki couldn't focus and couldn't even control his own body. He was becoming undone by the man who was raping him. The brutal torture kept going for a good hour. Nowaki's skin was brusied from Grimmjow's grip and the bed sheets were covered in white sticky cum and Nowaki's blood.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum"

Grimmjow growled and dug his nails into Nowaki's back making Nowaki cry out in pain. Grimmjow let loose a hot load into Nowaki's tight ass and pulled out. Nowaki collapsed. His body was throbbing in pain. Grimmjow smirked.

"You were a great fuck I'm gonna have to do that again" Grimmjow smirked and got dressed and left the door without another word.

Nowaki lay on the bed feeling nothing but pain. He couldn't move and wanted to go to the darkness. He closed his eyes as new tears formed and let himself go to the safety of his darkness.

* * *

><p>Me:That was so hard to write<p>

Nowaki: -twitchs-

Aizen: Aww poor Nowaki got his anal cherry popped

Nowaki: NOT FUNNY AIZEN!

Gin: I still didn't get an apperance.

Me: Please leave your reviews and all flames will be used to cook my ramen.


	3. Awaken the Truth

"I cannot stand being awake, the pain is too much"

Me: Time for chapter three!

Nowaki: How can you be so peppy and happy?

Me: Lots of sugar

Nowaki: -face palm-

Me: I do not own Bleach in any way or form

* * *

><p>Nowaki opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit and Nowaki moved ever so slightly only to wince in pain. Every part of his body was aching. Nowaki forced his body to move so he could sit up. Big mistake. Spasms of pain shot up his lower back causing him to let of a gasp of pain. He gritted his teeth and slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up. That alone made his body sway and staying upright turned into a challenge. Nowaki stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower on the hottest water it would go. He stood under the water letting the hot water dull his sore muscles. He leaned his head against the marble and grit his teeth. The water beneath him was a vibrant red mixed with thick white goo draining into the drain. Nowaki had never been so mad with himself. He had let it happen. He couldn't fight back. He wasn't strong enough.<p>

"_Nowaki there's nothing we could do to help you had shut us out of your mind" Kaguya said in her usual soft voice. _

"I wasn't strong enough to defend myself yet alone help Ichigo" Nowaki murmured.

"_You can't keep beating yourself up, you would get stronger!" Izanagi yelled. _

"Can I be left alone you two?" Nowaki asked.

The spirits left his mind and he was again in the silence of his own mind. He let the water run until it went cold before shutting it off. He found a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out into the room. While he had been in the shower the sheets had been changed and a pair of white hakama pants and a tight white t-shirt were laid out for him. It annoyed him to no end. They were fucking with him. Nowaki walked over and put on the clothes slowly so not to further his pain. When he finally had dressed he walked over to the window that was in his room. A cool breeze swept the room making Nowaki's skin tingle. He leaned against the rail looking out to his surroundings. It was a vast desert with a full silver moon in the sky. The door opened behind him. Nowaki was ready this time. Summoning on Izanagi's power he lit a flame in his hand and let the flame engulf his hand. If anything whoever was behind him would have to think twice before attacking him. Ignoring all pain in his body Nowaki spun on his heels and directed his hand at whoever was there. There was no one. The door was open and the way was clear. Nowaki lowered his hand but kept the flame burning. He walked over to the door and peeked out. The hallway was clear and no presence could be felt. Was this all a fucking game?

"Fuck!" Nowaki growled.

Nowaki took an attentive step out of the room. Nothing yet. He slowly made his way down the long hallway.

"_This is a trap and you know it" Izanagi snarled._

"_Shut up I know" Nowaki answered with equal bitter in his voice._

"_Nowaki you're already in a lot of pain, don't strain yourself" Kaguya whispered. _

Nowaki felt the two spirits on high alert. Kaguya channeled her power through Nowaki's body sending waves of healing particles through his body. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Finally he came to a large door with large handles made of gold. Nowaki grabbed and yanked the door open. It was a large room with multiple white marble pillars. Other then the eerie vibe the room gave off there was no one there. Nowaki walked into the room and took in the artistic cravings on the pillars. Cravings of flowers, symbols, and little drawings that Nowaki couldn't explain covered the pillars.

Nowaki reached out and ran his non-flaming hand over the pillar. The pillar was letting off a strange vibe. Nowaki turned away only to see a man standing in front of the door blocking his path. The man had blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that was unkempt and parted down the middle. He also had a faded goatee. He wore a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He also wore white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. His Hollow hole was on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. Nowaki felt the man's Reiatsu and felt a pang of fear sear through him.

"Yo what's up?" the man asked.

Nowaki was speechless. Who the hell was this man? The man yawned and looked at Nowaki.

"Cat got your tongue?" the man asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

It was the first thing to fly out Nowaki's mouth. The man sighed.

"Name's Coyote Stark, the Primera Espada" Stark said with a yawn.

Nowaki's eye's widened in shock. The Espada were ranked numbers and if Stark was the Primera Espada that meant he was strongest.

"_Fuck I just had to leave the room!" _Nowaki thought.

Stark looked at Nowaki intestinally.

"So you're the kid that Aizen-Sama was talking about, seems Grimmjow already had his fun with you" Stark said looking at the bruises that were visible on Nowaki's body.

Nowaki's face flushed. It was embarrassing.

"No need to be embarrassed it was bound to happen be glad it was Grimmjow and not some other Espada" Stark said.

Nowaki gritted his teeth. He didn't know how to feel.

"_Fucking hell Nowaki hit him and run!" Izanagi screamed. _

"_This man is to powerful for you to fight Nowaki" Kaguya said her voice a slight pitch higher then normal. _

Something was wrong. Very wrong. His spirits were never this terrified of on person before. Nowaki let the fire increase in his hand. In his other hand another flame lit and began to grow. Stark watched him with a bored expression on his face. The flames grew and soon were the size of basketballs in his hands. The flames crackled and snapped.

"_NOWAKI DON'T!" the spirits screamed in unison._

Nowaki threw his arms back and then shot his arms forward sending the flames in a continuous wave at Stark. The flames engulfed Stark and Nowaki kept pushing more and more flames from himself to kept Stark engulfed. The more flames he sent the more his body began to weaken. Nowaki finally stopped and let his arms fall to his side panting hard. The flames popped and crackled as they died down. When the smoke cleared Stark was gone.

"Nice try kid"

Nowaki spun around and saw Stark leaning against one of the pillars.

"That's a pretty powerful attack you got there, but you can't even tap into its full potential yet" Stark said.

Nowaki glared at Stark. This man was so damn infuriating.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you, I'm only here to observe" Stark said.

"You made your damn observation now what?" Nowaki asked his voice full of bile.

Something was wrong. This hate was growing. Where did it come from? It felt like a seed that was blooming and taking over him. Just like a scar that would never heal.

"That's all up to what I think" Stark answered.

It was growing. Making him hate more. Making him want to kill the man in front of him. Forget everything. Let the hate flow. Let it manifest into something more. Consume and destroy.

"_NOWAKI DON'T LET IT TAKE YOU AWAY. IZANAGI IT'S THE DARKNESS!" Kaguya screamed. _

The darkness? The thing that kept him safe, the thing that made him forget pain and suffering? The darkness was the only thing that made him feel truly safe and secure.

"_Let me save you, let me take you to that dark secure place"._

Nowaki's eyes widened. He raised a hand to his face and placed it over his right eye. His chest began to feel like a weight had been placed on it. It was hurting him.

"_Nowaki let go it will kill you!" Izanagi yelled. _

"_Don't push me away I'm the one place your safe" the darkness said with a voice like velvet. _

"_Nowaki please listen to me this is an Ardat-Yakshi curse within you! When you were born with two spirits you were also cursed with this darkness, it's a curse that can make Ardat-Yakshi loose themselves and be consumed by the Amonkira!" Kaguya screeched. _

"_Do not listen to them I am your friend" the darkness said softly and began to wrap itself around Nowaki._

"_Nowaki listen the fucking Amonkira is a race of dark creatures like the hollows but they crave the darkness a person feels and they feed on emotions and consume a person till they are no more!" Izanagi yelled. _

Nowaki blinked several times. His spirits voices were calling to him. They had there arms reached out to him, screaming his name, he was reaching out to them.

"_NO do not go to them Nowaki!" the Amonkira screamed. _

Nowaki took hold of his spirit's hands and was pulled from the clutches of the darkness.

The Amonkira screamed a shrill bloodcurdling scream then vanished. Nowaki stood in front of the two spirits seeing them fully for the first time. Izanagi had jet black hair that spiked in different directions and ruby red eyes. He was about 5'8 and wore a plain black shirt that extended to his finger tips and deep red pants that were baggy on the lower legs. Kaguya had snow white hair and topaz yellow eyes. She was about 4'8 and wore a simple white dress that extended to her knees and was cut off at her shoulders. She had the appearance of a child.

"_Finally he can see us" Izanagi smirked._

"_You have taken a giant step forward today, you can now see us and that alone shows us your getting stronger" Kaguya said with a smile. _

Nowaki stared at the two spirits. The two spirits that had spoken to him and guided him. A small girl and a young adult. Nowaki smiled. This was a light and not a shard of darkness. He closed his eyes and felt something warm in the pit of his stomach. Happiness.

* * *

><p>"Ehh…the boy is gettin stronger Aizen" the man with silver haired and semi closed eyes said.<p>

"Good, I can't wait to see what he becomes" Aizen said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright that's all for now. Sadly I have major writer's block and have no ideas. If you want leave your idea and I will see where it leads.<p>

Nowaki: At least you actually wrote this chapter and didn't blow it off.

Gin: YAY I MADE AN APPERANCE!

Aizen: Please continue this story I'm quite interested to see where it leads.

Me: Flames will be used for Izanagi's cookout next weekend.


	4. What Our Past Shows

"_True Love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars."_

Me: And were back with another exciting chapter

Nowaki: So what's gonna happen this time

Me: Lot's of stuff, like a look into deep emotions and the beginning (maybe) of love.

Ichigo: Nowaki where the hell have you been?

Nowaki: Sitting with this psycho –points to me-

Me: You're mean!

Ichigo: -glomps Nowaki-

Me: -nosebleed- I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p><em>This chapter takes place in the past during Nowaki's freshman year of high school up to the present day.<em>

High School a place of education and of all around drama. A place that gave him a headache. It was the first day and already Nowaki was tempted to punch someone in the face. The teacher's he had were rude and the students were ten time's worse. Girl's and guy's alike stared at him for his multiple piercings. He had already had an adapted on a nickname. Pincushion. It was fourth period aka lunch. Nowaki made his way up to the roof and found it empty. It was a wondrous sight. Nowaki leaned up against the chain link and looked out over the soccer field. The field was empty and all he could hear was the breeze. The door flew open. Nowaki turned and saw a teenage boy with spiky orange hair, peach colored skin and intense chocolate brown eyes. He stood at 174cm, taller then Nowaki who stood at 170cm. The boy was panting trying to catch his breath. Nowaki stared for a moment before asking

"You ok?"

The boy jumped and turned to look at Nowaki. His chocolate brown eyes staring at Nowaki. Nowaki blinked and walked over to the boy.

"You look like you just ran a marathon" Nowaki said.

The boy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn people are trying to beat me, got a nickname on the first day" the boy said.

"Can't be any worse then my nickname, its pincushion" Nowaki said.

The boy snickered.

"I don't mean to laugh at you but it suit's you, a nose, ear, eyebrow and all those piercings just give you the name" the boy said.

"Well then what's your nickname?" Nowaki asked.

"Well, my name is Ichigo but everyone is calling me either carrot-top or strawberry" Ichigo said.

Nowaki smiled.

"I like strawberry, it's cute" Nowaki said with a grin.

_That was his first memory of Ichigo Kurosaki and from then there friendship blossomed. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Freshman year October<span>_

2nd period gym class. Nowaki had gotten to school late due to his piercing appointment running late. It was the end of gym class and Nowaki was patiently waiting for the guys in the locker room to finish and leave. Nowaki hated being around them and wanted to be able to shower alone. When the door to the locker slammed shut from the last guy leaving Nowaki stood up from his hiding spot and walked over to his locker. He opened it up and pulled out his towel and stripped down. He walked into the shower farthest from the door and hung his towel up and stepped into the small enclosed area. He turned on the water and let it run all over his sore muscles. The gym teacher was a beast when it came to gym.

Nowaki didn't hear the locker door open and didn't hear the footsteps. Nowaki turned up the heat on the temperature dial and more steam enveloped him. The shower curtain flew open. Nowaki spun on his heels.

"Hey there Kurai I knew you would be here"

Katashi Nori was the school's soccer captain and Nowaki's worst nightmare. He had been tormenting Nowaki since the first day of high school. Nowaki took a step back. Katashi took a step into the hot stream.

"You know Kurai I love tormenting you, and today is no different, I see you got some new piercings, on your nipples that's kinda stupid" Katashi said.

Nowaki was trying to weigh his options. Running seemed like the best option.

"You were always a strange one Kurai, but it's one of the many things that I find so cute about you" Katashi said.

Nowaki blinked. Did he hear right? Did the captain just call him cute? Katashi grabbed Nowaki's arms and pinned him against the wall.

"So Kurai what do you say, wanna be mine?" Katashi asked.

Nowaki's brain was in overload. This man had tormented him for months now and was asking to go out with him. It was a joke, a sick joke. Nowaki had his answer. He lifted his leg and smashed it dead on into Katashi's jewels. Katashi howled in pain and let go of Nowaki. Nowaki grabbed his towel and escaped out of the shower toward his locker. Nowaki quickly yanked on his pants and threw his towel into his locker and was about to yank on his shirt when he was grabbed from behind and smashed face first into his locker.

"You fucking piece of shit, no one does that to me and gets away with it" Katashi growled.

The sound of the locker door flying open got Nowaki's attention.

"OI LET GO OF NOWAKI!"

Nowaki felt the pressure of Katashi being yanked off him. He turned and saw Ichigo as he flipped Katashi over his shoulder and onto the ground. Katashi was unconscious. Ichigo turned to Nowaki.

"You alright?" he asked

"Never better Ichi" Nowaki said and pulled on his shirt.

"You gotta learn some damn self-defense I can't always be around to save your ass" Ichigo said.

"I know" Nowaki said.

Ichigo sighed and handed Nowaki his bag. Nowaki took the bag. They left the locker room and headed to their class which they both happen to share.

* * *

><p><em><span>Freshman Year December<span>_

Christmas time was a holiday of happiness and cheer and having your family around you. Nowaki sat in his apartment eating a small meal he had prepared. Christmas was a lonely time and he had always spent it alone. Baby Romantica by Script was playing on the radio. The doorbell sounded and Nowaki rose from the table. He opened the door and to his surprise found Ichigo standing on his doorstep.

"What a surprise, what's up Ichigo?" Nowaki asked.

"Well, you told me you were always alone on Christmas so I thought I would come keep you company" Ichigo said.

A blush formed on Nowaki's face.

"Well if you want, that's ok come on in" Nowaki said.

Ichigo walked into the apartment and Nowaki shut the door behind him. They sat on his couch and chatted about small things such as school, and work, and whatever the topic was at the moment. The minutes turned into hours. Nowaki looked up at the clock. It was past midnight. It was longer Christmas. Nowaki grinned. This had been his best Christmas so far.

"Well, it's pretty late maybe I sound head home before my old man has a heart attack" Ichigo said and stood up.

"Wait, before you go Ichigo I want to give you a gift I got for you" Nowaki said and leaned to the side table and picked up a small box.

Nowaki stood up and with a blush on his face handed the box to Ichigo. Ichigo took the box a small blush on his face. He opened the box. Inside was a cell phone charm and the charm was a strawberry.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo" Nowaki said his face as red as a tomato.

Ichigo blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Nowaki" Ichigo said.

Nowaki smiled. Then the most amazing thing happened. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Nowaki and held him close.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sophomore year Spring Break<span>_

The sunlight shinned down on Nowaki's bare chest glinting of his silver piercings. It was spring break and he and his friends including Ichigo were visiting the coast for the break. Nowaki stood at the edge of the water starring out and watching the water. Ichigo came up beside him.

"You gonna swim?" Ichigo asked.

Nowaki shrugged.

"Maybe"

Ichigo chuckled and gave Nowaki a slight push.

"If you swim I'm swimming" Ichigo said.

Nowaki blushed and nodded and took a few steps into the cold water. Ichigo followed him until they were waist deep. Ichigo smiled and splashed Nowaki. Nowaki blinked and then smirked evilly.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play" Nowaki said in a voice like velvet.

Nowaki dove under the water and came up behind Ichigo and yanked him under the water. Ichigo yelped in shock and when they came back up Nowaki was laughing so hard he could barely stand up. Ichigo grabbed him and they wrestled in the water. It had been two months since Ichigo had become a soul reaper. Nowaki had found out, little to Ichigo's liking. Everything was still the same between them though. Nowaki although had feelings for Ichigo which had slowly developed over time he couldn't seem to come out and say it. They wrestled for a few minutes and then went back to shore to dry off.

Later that evening they were in there separate hotel rooms. Nowaki and Ichigo shared a room due tot eh lack of rooms there were. Nowaki didn't mind. They sat on the bed playing cards and trying figure out each other's poker face. Nowaki had a dead set face that not even Ichigo could seem to crack. Every round went to Nowaki.

"How the hell do you keep winning?" asked Ichigo after the fifth round.

"I'll never tell" Nowaki said with a grin.

Ichigo sighed.

After another few rounds Ichigo finally gave up. The clock on the wall red 2:48 am. Nowaki yawned.

"Good night Ichigo" he said and crashed backwards onto his pillow and was out like a light.

Ichigo stared at Nowaki's sleeping frame. Ichigo felt a blush creep on his face. He stood up and walked over to Nowaki and lower his head over Nowaki's. He kissed his lips slightly then pulled back. It was something he never told Nowaki he did.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present Day Human World<span>_

Ichigo sat in his room stating out into the night. He was angry and worried at the same time. Nowaki had been captured by the Espada and he knew that Nowaki would be scared. Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall. He wanted to protect Nowaki, to be his shield and make sure no one hurt him. Ichigo couldn't contemplate his feelings for Nowaki. But, three words kept coming to his mind. _I love you. _

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's all for now<p>

Nowaki: That chapter was a diversion

Me: Such cruel words the people now know more about you

Nowaki: Admit it you're having writer's block

Me: It's true I am I have no inspiration right now

Nowaki: Well please review and maybe send her some ideas so she can get over writer's block.

Me: Flames will be used for cooking my marshmallows.


	5. Shine in Dark Places

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

* * *

><p>Me: Well it's time for another chapter.<p>

Nowaki: Is anything gonna happen in this chapter

Me: I'm thinking more butt-smex

Nowaki: -spits out noodles- WHAT!

Me: Yup lots of butt-smex.

Nowaki: -twitches- Are you serious?

Me: -smiles evilly- I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Nowaki opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he had fainted. He sat up. He was lying in a large bed with dark sheets and the whole interior seemed dark. Nowaki looked to see in the candle light the man that he seen when he had first gotten to Hueco Mundo. Aizen. Aizen was sitting with a smile playing at his lips staring at Nowaki.<p>

"Well good afternoon my little dark typhoon"

Aizen said in velvet voice that sent shivers down Nowaki's body. His voice was soft and so appealing. Nowaki bit his lip. This man was dangerous. Nowaki threw the blankets off and stood up. Aizen continued to sit in his chair not moving. Nowaki eyes darted around the room looking for exit.

"_There is no use running my dark typhoon" _

Nowaki froze. Where had that voice come from? He looked at Aizen. Aizen stood up with a smile. Danger screamed from his core. Nowaki took several steps back. Aizen flash stepped in front of Nowaki and cupped his chin.

"Lovely" Aizen whispered before leaning and placing his lips on Nowaki's.

Nowaki's face flushed red. Something was wrong, so wrong, yet so right. The kiss was so tender and soft. Aizen pulled away and smiled. It stained him with hunger and left him paralyzed. Aizen ran his hand over Nowaki's check. Nowaki couldn't move, he was paralyzed to Aizen's touch. Aizen kissed Nowaki again this time the kiss was deeper. He was becoming undone. Aizen pulled back again. Nowaki felt a strange sensation run through his body. Aizen ran his hands down Nowaki's shirt and grazed over his nipples. Nowaki bit his lip. Something was wrong. His body was reacting to Aizen's touch. But his mind was screaming all against it. Aizen kissed Nowaki's check then neck. Nowaki grit his teeth. Heat was pooling to his nether regions. Aizen seemed to sense this and ran his hand to the hem of Nowaki's pants.

"Don't fight it my little dark typhoon I want you to find pleasure in this" Aizen whispered.

It was pure insanity, madness, and fear. Then he felt it. A pool of heat inside of him building up, taking over every fiber of his being. He saw red eyes and black hair. Aizen was thrown back and a tall man who stood at 188cm with blood red eyes and black hair and clad in all black now cradled Nowaki in his arms. The man held a long katana with a black hilt in his free hand and pointed it at Aizen.

"Stay away from my Nowaki" the man snarled.

Nowaki stared at the man. The man noticed and looked down at Nowaki.

"Don't worry I will handle this" the man said in a velvet smooth voice.

The man placed Nowaki on the ground and quickly ruffled his hair before turning back to Aizen. Aizen stood several feet away looking amused.

"You must be the Amonkira" Aizen said with a smirk.

"My name is Shiki and yeah I'm Nowaki's Amonkira" the man said coldly.

Nowaki's eyes widened. How the hell had the Amonkira materialized into the world? Shiki looked at Aizen with a darkened expression and raised his blade up and withdrew it from its sheath.

"No one touches Nowaki, not while here" Shiki says with an expression that was filled with pure hate.

Aizen's grin widened.

"Marvelous I get to see the Amonkira's power" Aizen said with a smile.

Shiki vanished in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind Aizen and slashed through him. Aizen's body seemed to shudder then vanish. Shiki jerked his arm up and a black orb appeared in his arm.

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" Shiki yelled.

Shiki fired the orb and the orb collided with the wall at top speed causing the wall to explode sending rubble everywhere. Shiki vanished and was in the hallway outside of the room. The sound of swords colliding was heard. Nowaki stood up. He quickly ran to the hole Shiki had created. He peered out and saw Shiki colliding blades with a man with unusual silver hair and eyes like silts and a wide mocking smile. Nowaki had seen this man when he had first come to Hueco Mundo. Shiki slammed his blade against the man's and pushed him back.

"Ya a violent one ain't cha?" the man asked.

Shiki didn't answered but continued his relentless attacks. The man finally leapt back out of Shiki's reach. The man looked over at Nowaki and the mocking grin bore right into him. It was like the man was peering straight into his soul. Shiki rushed at the man his blade at the ready. The man raised his blade.

"Shoot to kill...Shinso"

The blade turned white and instantly shot out at Shiki. Shiki brought up his blade the attack collided with Shiki's blade pushing him back. Shiki lost his footing and flew back down the long hallway shattering some of the marble on the floor. The man pulled his blade back and it reverted back to its normal form. He then looked Nowaki.

"Ya friend there ain't too friendly" he stated.

Nowaki said nothing, but instead directed his attention to Shiki.

"Never take ya eyes off the enemy kid…..Shoot to kill Shinso".

Everything seemed to slow down. Nowaki turned to see the blade extending towards him. The words burst from his lips before he could even think.

"Shīrudomūn" (Shield Moon)

Pure white energy burst in front of him creating a barrier. The attack hit the shield dead on and the shield deflected the attack. Nowaki's eyes went wide in shock. The words had come from no where.

"_Glad to see you know that ability" _Kaguya said calmly.

Nowaki let the shield fade away. The man seemed surprised.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't think ya could that" the man said.

"I didn't know I could do that either" Nowaki admitted.

Shiki suddenly appeared beside Nowaki. A fresh coat of blood on his right arm.

"Hey Nowaki, I'm gonna have to leave you, this wound is sapping my energy away like a sponge, but I pretty sure you can handle this guy, just call on your little spirit buddies" Shiki said and vanished.

The man stared at Nowaki for a few moments then called out.

"Hey Aizen the Amonkira is gone!"

Aizen suddenly appeared behind Nowaki. Nowaki eyes widened in fear.

"Good" Aizen said.

Aizen pulled Nowaki backwards into the dark room. Aizen ran his fingertips over Nowaki's chest. Nowaki shuddered at his touch feeling the familiar heat return to his body. Aizen pulled Nowaki down onto the bed. The next thing Nowaki knew he was on his back with Aizen on top of him. Aizen ran his tongue over the nape of Nowaki's neck causing him to whimper. Aizen smirked and pulled Nowaki's shirt off and threw it across the room. He then leaned down and began to suck on Nowaki's nipples. The piercings on his nipples intensified the feeling and cause Nowaki to gasp out. Heat coursed through his body. Aizen gave a small pinch to the lone nipple making Nowaki throw his head back. Aizen finally left Nowaki's nipples be and leaned up and kissed Nowaki gently. Nowaki couldn't think but unconsciously kissed Aizen back. Their tongues intertwined. Aizen ran one his hands down to Nowaki's pants and pulled the sash free. Using the same hand he pulled Nowaki's pants down and released his rock hard erection.

Aizen pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the now flushed Nowaki.

"You see, I told you it would be pleasurable" Aizen said.

Aizen kissed under Nowaki's chin and ran butterfly kisses down his neck, then down his chest cavity, then to his stomach. Nowaki gripped the sheets. Aizen came to hardened erection and licked the tip. Nowaki cried out at the sudden pleasure shooting through him. Aizen took hold of Nowaki erection that was overflowing with pre-cum and began to pump it. Nowaki let out chocked gasps. The feeling, the heat, it was all too much for Nowaki. Aizen lowered his head and took the head into his mouth sucking on it gently. Nowaki let loose a moan. Nowaki could control himself. Aizen took more into his mouth and began to suck with a vigor and pace that was unreal. Aizen's tongue swirled around his erection as he sucked. Nowaki still wasn't use to such a pleasure.

"I...I...I'm" Nowaki stuttered.

Aizen took Nowaki's whole length into his mouth. Nowaki cried out and shot a load of cum straight down Aizen's throat. Nowaki lay there panting as Aizen pulled back, cum dripping from his lips. Aizen lifted three fingers to Nowaki's lips.

"Suck" he ordered.

Nowaki opened his mouth and took the finger's into his mouth and began to suck them making to lather them in a good amount of saliva. Nowaki's ran his tongue over Aizen's fingers getting as much saliva as he could onto the fingers. Aizen pulled his fingers from Nowaki's mouth. Using his free arm Aizen spread Nowaki's legs apart and lifted his ass under a pillow to better prop him up. Aizen placed one salvia coated finger at Nowaki's small twitching hole and pushed in past the first ring of muscle meeting expected resistance.

"Relax my little Dark Typhoon" Aizen whispered.

Nowaki calmed the best he could and felt Aizen insert another finger. Aizen began to work the muscles with his fingers scissoring and stretching. Nowaki panted and moaned. Aizen then added the third finger and Nowaki hissed in pain. Aizen slowly worked the fingers in and out stretching the muscles. Nowaki felt himself getting hard again. Aizen finally withdrew the fingers leaving Nowaki feeling strangely empty. Aizen removed the sash from pants and pulled his erection free.

Aizen positioned himself at Nowaki's twitching hole. He leaned down and kissed Nowaki and pushed in past the first ring of muscle. Nowaki cried out feeling the familiar dull pain return. Aizen caressed Nowaki's face and paused letting Nowaki adjust. Nowaki whimpered. Aizen took that as an ok to start moving. Aizen moved farther in and finally was seated fully inside Nowaki. Aizen used his arms and wrapped them around Nowaki's legs holding them apart. Aizen began to move slowly. It was painful but at the same time pleasurable. Aizen began to speed up causing Nowaki to moan louder and louder. Aizen smiled. Nowaki's entire body was on fire. This feeling, this heat, this pleasure was all too amazing. Aizen then hit the spot that caused Nowaki to scream in pleasure. It was like a spasm of pleasure shooting through him. Aizen began to go fast and continued to hit that same pleasurable spot over and over. Nowaki was screaming in pleasurable. He could feel the heat pooling to his lower stomach and his balls tightening. He was getting close. Aizen dug his nails into Nowaki's legs and slammed into Nowaki earning him a strangled scream of pleasure. Nowaki let a scream as he came all over his and Aizen's stomach. Aizen was pushed over the edge by the sight of Nowaki cumming and pushed all the way into Nowaki and released his hot seed deep into him. Nowaki felt the heat within in. Aizen pulled out and cum pooled out of Nowaki's ass and all over the sheets. Nowaki was seeing white spots. Aizen leaned down and kissed Nowaki gently on the lips before Nowaki lost all consciences.

* * *

><p>Me: That was a lot to write!<p>

Nowaki: -twitches- You weren't kidding when you said there would be sex.

Me: -smiles evilly-

Aizen: -pats me on the head- She is such a good evil writer.

Me: Please! Please! Review! Flames will be used for scaring Toshiro!


	6. Caring for You

_We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and continue to shine... forever._

* * *

><p>Me: -sleeping-<p>

Nowaki: WAKE UP AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: -opens eyes- But I'm tired

Nowaki: Just get up and write!

Me: -stumbles over to computer-

Nowaki: Write

Me: -yawns- I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Nowaki opened his eyes. A thick blanket was covering his frame keeping him warm. Nowaki sat up slowly and looked around. He was still in the dark room. Several candles were lit and the room had a soft glow lighting it. Aizen was gone. Nowaki whacked himself on the head.<p>

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Nowaki had no idea what had come over him. He was slowly becoming undone. Nowaki pushed the blankets off and made his way into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then found a change of clothes. He pulled on a pair a white hakama pants with a white muscle like shirt. Nowaki exited the bathroom and without incident left the room. Nowaki pondered how Shiki had managed to materialize into the world.

"_Spirit's can only materialize into your world when either the Ardat-Yakshi calls them or the spirit has a strong urge to want to protect their host" Kaguya said. _

"_Still pisses me off that the damn Amonkira was able to save your butt, makes me curious to his motives though" Izanagi said. _

"_I to am curious to the Amonkira's motives, it's strange to see him wanting to protect you Nowaki" Kaguya said._

Nowaki stopped for a moment. It was indeed odd that Shiki had protected him, instead of taking over his being.

"_When the time comes you will have to comes you can confront him and find out what his motives are" Kaguya said. _

Nowaki thought back to Shiki's pulsating red eyes and how he had looked at him with a look of "I'll protect you".

"_Nowaki you need to get stronger if you wish to escape this place and also to conquer the Amonkira" Izanagi said._

"_I agree" Kaguya said._

Nowaki was about to reply when a flash of blue appeared in front of him. Grimmjow grabbed Nowaki's arm.

"Come" he demanded.

Nowaki instantly tried to pull away from Grimmjow.

"I ain't here to fuck you kid I'm here to bring you with to a fight with that damn shinigami" Grimmjow growled.

Nowaki stopped fighting and stared at Grimmjow.

"Who is the shinigami?" Nowaki asked.

"That damn Kurosaki kid that's who" Grimmjow snarled.

Nowaki's eyes widened. Ichigo was here? Grimmjow grabbed Nowaki and threw him over his shoulder. In a flash they vanished and reappeared outside in the desert. The sun was shining brightly. Grimmjow threw Nowaki down on top of a pillar. Nowaki landed on his feet then turned to see Grimmjow drawing his blade and pointing it down at the sand below. Nowaki walked over to the edge. Down at the bottom standing in the sand was Ichigo. Nowaki's heart took off in a sea of emotions.

"I got your precious kid here now let's fight!" Grimmjow yelled and shot at Ichigo.

Ichigo was already in his Bankai form and shot at Grimmjow. They collided swords and the fight began. Nowaki watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow battled. There swords were clashing and sparks were flying. Nowaki watched his eyes wide. Ichigo had come to save him.

Ichigo hit Grimmjow back and Grimmjow hit the sand hard. Grimmjow cut his hand on his blade and swung the bleeding hand upwards.

"This is the ultimate cero that only us Espada can use" Grimmjow yelled.

Little did Grimmjow know he was pointing it straight at Nowaki. The cero began to form around Grimmjow's hand.

"Wait! Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled.

"Guran Rei Cero!" Grimmjow yelled.

The cero burst forward and directly at Nowaki. Nowaki's eyes widened. The blast collided with Ichigo as he threw himself in front of Nowaki.

When the dust faded Nowaki's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo now had a strange mask on his face and his eyes were golden with black around the gold.

"Sorry about that Nowaki I really didn't want you to have to see this" Ichigo said.

Nowaki reached out grabbed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo jumped a bit and turned to look at Nowaki.

"Don't die Ichigo I couldn't bear it if I lost you" Nowaki said looking down.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he reached down with his free hand and cupped Nowaki's chin.

"I won't die I promise" Ichigo said.

Nowaki let go of Ichigo's arm. Grimmjow began to laugh.

"Awesome I have been waiting for this moment!" Grimmjow yelled.

He holds up his zanpackto, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion.

"GRIND PANTERA!" Grimmjow yelled.

A tremendous amount of wind kicked out from the spiritual release and covered Grimmjow.

Nowaki stared in shock.

"Nowaki I don't want you to get hurt so stand back" Ichigo said.

Nowaki nodded. The dust faded. Grimmjow's appearance had changed drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He had lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing had changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Ichigo raised his blade.

Grimmjow roared and a powerful shockwave pulsated through the air knocking Nowaki back. Grimmjow vanished and reappeared in front of Ichigo and sent him sky rocketing down into another pillar. Grimmjow turned and looked at Nowaki.

"When I'm done with your friend here, I'm gonna fuck you raw" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"STAY AWAY FROM NOWAKI!" Ichigo yelled and flew at Grimmjow.

Ichigo slammed his blade against Grimmjow and sent Grimmjow flying. The resulting collision broke apart pieces of the pillar and a shard hit Nowaki so hard in the head that he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey wake up Nowaki".<p>

Nowaki began to stir. He opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and everything came into focus. In front of him Shiki stood holding his blade to Nowaki's chest.

"Good you're awake" Shiki said.

Nowaki looked around. It was a dark place. Buildings were crumbling and the trees were dead. It looked like a deserted city.

"This is my world or what's left of it" Shiki said noticing Nowaki looking around.

Nowaki turned his attention back to Shiki who had finally pulled his blade away from Nowaki's chest.

"Why did you save me?" Nowaki asked.

"Cause I wanted to" Shiki said.

Shiki looked at Nowaki and sighed.

"Fine, I guess it's because I've become to accustom to you being with me in the darkness and I could bear to lose you to those damn spirits and those damn people" Shiki said.

Nowaki sat there in shock. That was the reasoning behind Shiki's motives to protect Nowaki? Shiki cared for Nowaki?

"Now that all the warm fuzzy stuff is out of the way we have to talk about you and your powers" Shiki said.

"What about them?" Nowaki asked.

"You don't know how to use them and your spirits aren't letting you get stronger any faster" Shiki said as he knelt down in front of Nowaki.

"Well sorry it's not like I have a teacher to teach me this stuff" Nowaki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And that's where I come in, what your damn spirit's didn't tell you is that the Amonkira is other power source, Ardat-Yakshi can learn to control their Amonkira and tap into those power's when there own spirit's fail" Shiki said.

Nowaki stared dumb struck at Shiki.

"Now you got two choices here, Choice one: Accept my power and learn to control it with the help of yours truly. Choice Two: Deny the power and I kill you right here right now, cause if I kill you in my world you are eternally bond here with me" Shiki said.

Nowaki already knew what he wanted.

"I'll take choice one" Nowaki said and stood up.

Shiki smiled.

"Good now let's begin"

* * *

><p>Me: That's all for now I'm going back to bed<p>

Nowaki: WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST BACK TO SLEEP!

Me: I can indeed do so

Nowaki: Review please and give her some idea's on how the hell I'm suppose to get Shiki's powers

Me: Nighty night


	7. Dark Embrace

Anything I've ever done that ultimately was worthwhile... initially scared me to death.

* * *

><p>Me: Dang it's been awhile since I updated.<p>

Nowaki: -glares-

Me: Don't be so mean and glare like that!

Nowaki: -glares more-

Me: -cries- I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Shiki held out his hand and helped Nowaki to his feet.<p>

"So how do I gain your power?" Nowaki asked.

Shiki laughed.

"Take a crazy guess" Shiki said with a smile.

Nowaki stared at Shiki with a look that simply stated "Really?"

"Alright I'll tell ya, you have to earn it and prove you can use it" Shiki said.

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Nowaki asked.

Shiki chuckled and walked over to Nowaki and poked him on the forehead.

"You have to fight me" Shiki said.

"I kinda had a feeling it would be that" Nowaki said with a sigh.

"Also just so ya know your spirits can't help ya here you have to rely on what makes you an Ardat-Yakshi" Shiki said.

Shiki turned and walked several feet away from Nowaki then turned around to face him. The full moon suddenly turned a shade of purple and pink. Shiki lifted his sword to his chest and began to pull it from its sheath.

"You better get ready I'm not holding back" Shiki said.

Shiki let his sheath drop and then pointed the blade downwards. A strange glow began to emit from the blade. Shiki twisted the blade upright and pointed it at Nowaki and with one step was coming at Nowaki at top speed. Nowaki just barely dodged the blade and stumbled to the right and dodged another deadly swing from Shiki's blade. Nowaki threw up his arms as Shiki's blade was swung as him again. The blade smashed against his arms and Nowaki cringed Nowaki splattered onto the ground and onto Shiki's face. Nowaki pulled back from the blade and let his arms drop. Small droplets of blood fell onto the ground.

"Nowaki you're going to die if you can't defeat me" Shiki said.

Nowaki stared at Shiki as Shiki raised his blade above his head. Nowaki shut his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. Nowaki opened his eyes and then gasped. Purple energy covered his body and he couldn't see anything except the energy.

"Use the power"

Nowaki suddenly understood what the purple energy was. It was the power of an Ardat-Yakshi. Nowaki lifted his arms and the purple energy swirled around his arms. The wounds on his arms healed. A ripple of purple energy and Shiki was within the purple energy. Nowaki smirked and pointed his index finger at Shiki and a purple orb began to form. The orb shot forward at top speed and smashed straight into Shiki's chest and knocked him from the energy. Nowaki pulled the energy to his arms and it formed two glowing purple blade on his arms. The swirling purple that protected him faded and Nowaki stood in the darkness that was Shiki's world. Shiki stood with a faded red glow on his body. Shiki lifted his blade and held it sideways.

"Abrazo oscuro" (Dark Embrace)

Black Reiatsu burst from the blade and shot at Nowaki. Nowaki lifted his glowing arms and slashed through the first of the oncoming black Reiatsu that was oddly shaped like arms. The arms reached out at him and Nowaki jumped backwards and slashed at another set of arms coming at him. The arms separated and came at him from his right and left. Nowaki pushed off the ground and back flipped out of the way of the arms. Nowaki landed on his feet and flew forward at Shiki. The arms shot at him again and Nowaki slashed through them. Shiki swung his sword at Nowaki and Nowaki collided his right arm with the purple blade causing a shockwave. Nowaki was pushed back by the shockwave and flew back several yards before slamming his feet into the ground. Shiki had also flown back several yards and now stood with his blade at his side a small trickle of blood falling down his face. Nowaki raised his arms and from the far corners of his mind words flew to his mouth.

"Ribōnraito!" (Reborn Light)

From his arms the purple energy turned white and shot at top speeds at Shiki and collided with him sending him flying backwards into one of the destroyed buildings. Rubble from the collision blasted in multiple directions. The light died from Nowaki's arms and Nowaki walked over to where Shiki lay.

"Good fight, it could have been longer if you hadn't used the Ribōnraito" Shiki said as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Is the Ribōnraito really that powerful?" Nowaki asked.

"The Ribōnraito is one of four ultimate attacks that the Ardat-Yakshi knows, it's a combination of Reiatsu and the user's will" Shiki said as he stood up and sheathed his blade.

"I see" Nowaki said.

Shiki walked over to Nowaki and placed his right hand on his face.

"Thanks for showing me that awesome attack but now it's time for you to accept my powers and go back to your world" Shiki said.

Shiki closed his eyes and his hand began to glow a vibrant dark purple. The dark purple Reiatsu began to flow into Nowaki's body. Images of people began to flash through his mind. Faces, voices, and colors.

"Darkness encases and light embrace, the strong control and weak live in fear, we live to embrace our inner darkness and consume those who seek light, the power of darkness will swirl and protect and never let die, The Amonkira's darkness shall embrace and protect, so let it be heard on this day that I swear to protect the one I give my powers to" Shiki said.

The Reiatsu burst and consumed Nowaki for a few seconds then vanished leaving Nowaki with a strange mark on his right hand.

"That's the mark of my power it will protect you when your life is on the line, and so will I" Shiki said and leaned down and pressed his lips to Nowaki's forehead.

Reiatsu covered Nowaki's body and Shiki vanished. The dark world faded and was replaced by the blue sky with fluffy white clouds.

"Nowaki can you hear me!"

Nowaki's eyes focused and a blush crept over his face. Ichigo was holding him in his arms.

"Thank god your awake" Ichigo said softly.

Nowaki didn't know what came over him or why he did what he did. Nowaki reached up and grabbed Ichigo's collar and yanked him down into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Head's up to my reader's Shiki was speaking spanish and Nowaki japanese just so you all know.<p>

Me: That's all for now

Nowaki: YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!

Me: But I can since I'm the writer!

Ichigo: *shocked*

Me: Review please. I'm not gonna update unless I get some reviews.


	8. One I Want

"_You've spent your whole life running and running, trying to catch up with something that has never been there for you. And all you've done is going farther and farther away from the precious love that's been waiting for you all the time."_

* * *

><p>Me: Ok I'm back!<p>

Nowaki: Thanks for leaving people hanging

Me: I had writer's block again, you can't make greatness happen.

Nowaki: -rolls eyes-

Me: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Nowaki gripped Ichigo's collar for a good ten seconds and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle. When the kiss finally broke Nowaki's lips were tingling. Nowaki blushed.<p>

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…I" Nowaki started but was silenced by Ichigo capturing his lips.

Nowaki eyes widened then closed and he kissed Ichigo back. Ichigo pushed Nowaki softly backwards making Nowaki fall onto his back. Ichigo licked Nowaki's bottom lip begging for entrance. Nowaki parted his lips allowing Ichigo entrance. The kiss was more amazing then Nowaki could ever have imagined. Nowaki closed his eyes and took in Ichigo's scent. Honeysuckle and peppermint filled his nose.

"_Don't give into an illusion!" _

Nowaki's eyes flew open. Ichigo's face was distorted. Nowaki shoved Ichigo off him. Then like glass shattering everything shattered around him. Ichigo vanished and Nowaki found himself in a dark room.

"You're the first one to break Kyōka Suigetsu's illusions" a voice said from behind him.

Nowaki stood up and turned. Aizen stood by the doorway sheathing his zanpackto. Nowaki clutched his fists. Using what he desired the most against him was something that enraged him. His temper was flaring causing emotions to go insane. Perfect insanity was a drug to the mind. It seemed normal. Like the darkness. Aizen stared at Nowaki with a smirk that was pushing his emotions farther to the edge.

"Show me the power's of an Ardat-Yakshi" Aizen said.

The purple energy began to appear around his body. It was a heat, strength, a way to fight back. His right eye sudden turned bloody red.

* * *

><p>(Inner World)<p>

Three spirits were quiet as they stared at one another. One of fire, one of the moon, and the other of inner darkness. As much as they were different they all had a common goal. Nowaki. Shiki's vibrant red eyes glistened with anticipation. Izanagi gripped his staff. Kaguya seemed the calmest of the three channeling her power quietly.

"He's losing control" she said.

Shiki and Izanagi looked over at her.

"The Aizen bastard wants to see his power's we'll show him" Izanagi said.

"I agree" Shiki said.

The three spirits's raised a single hand up towards the sky and three separate powers shot up.

* * *

><p>(Outer World)<p>

The purple energy faded and was replaced by a red, white, and black Reiatsu. The red from Nowaki's right eye faded and went back to the cloudy blue. Aizen's smile faded. Nowaki raised his arms in front of him. Power formed at his hands. Two Dao's formed in his hands. A sadistic smile formed on Nowaki's lips. It was unlike him. Then he vanished in a whirl of Reiatsu. He reappeared behind Aizen and swung his right Dao directly at Aizen's head. Aizen spun and easily blocked the oncoming Dao with his hand.

"Wrong" Aizen muttered and threw Nowaki back.

Nowaki flipped using one hand to push himself back to his feet. He thrust his right Dao forward and flames burst from the tip.

"Reijingufureimu!" (Raging Flame) he yelled.

Three basketball sized fireballs shot from the tip of his Dao and shot at Aizen. Aizen easily maneuvered out of the way of the flames and then vanished using his Shunpo. Nowaki's eyes widened. He felt Aizen reappear behind him. Nowaki turned as fast as his body would allow him to slash at Aizen. Aizen grabbed the blade and pulled it from Nowaki's grasp and threw across the room where it vanished in a blaze of flames. Nowaki side stepped and attempted to slash at Aizen with his remaining Dao. Aizen easily disarmed him and the Dao flew and hit the wall and vanished in a pure white Reiatsu. Before Nowaki could even back away or defend himself Aizen had grabbed him by his wrist and thrown him into the wall.

Nowaki winced as his head whacked off the wall. Aizen was pushed against him with one hand cupping his chin and the other holding his right wrist above his head.

"You're impatient and rash" Aizen said with a sadistic smirk.

Aizen lowered his mouth to Nowaki's neck and nipped at the light skin. Nowaki bit his lip as a hot tingling sensation ran through his body. It was happening again. The sadistic bastard was going to have his way with him again! But, as much as Nowaki hated this man the pleasure made his vision cloud and his senses fog. Aizen kissed up Nowaki's neck and then to his lips. The kiss was warm and soft. Nowaki's mind wandered and his mind landed on the one thing that made him crazy. Ichigo. Nowaki's eyes widened. He couldn't his heart pounded for only one person. Flames raced up his arms and he pushed Aizen back.

Flames shot up making a barrier around his body shielding him from Aizen. Nowaki raised his arms and purple Reiatsu covered his arms.

"Ribōnraito!" he yelled.

The purple Reiatsu turned white and shot from Nowaki's arms through the fire and straight at Aizen. Aizen used his Shunpo to dodge. The Reiatsu crashed into the walls making them crumble. The purple Reiatsu on Nowaki's arms did not fade. He felt a surge of confidence and felt his power sky rocket. His Reiatsu was making the floor shake. The two Dao's took form in his hands again, this time more powerful then ever. Aizen finally reappeared in the rubble by the wall. Nowaki dug his nails into the pommels of his Dao's and raised one of them up and pointed it at Aizen.

"This time I won't lose" he said.

Aizen's face remained emotionless. Nowaki took a single step and flew at Aizen.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in Hueco Mundo<span>

Ichigo ran ahead of his friends. He then felt the drastic rise in spiritual pressure and the familiar warmth that only one person's Reiatsu could do to him. Nowaki. Ichigo felt his legs move even faster. He had to keep running towards the one he had been waiting for his whole life.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm truly sorry to all my readers for making you all wait so long. I had major writers block and had no inspiration. Please review so I can have the heart to keep writing this story.<p> 


	9. Burned Pride

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...its learning to dance in the rain._

Me: By the Spirit King I haven't written in forever!

Nowaki: Seriously I got to have like four vacations while waiting for you to update.

Me: I'm so sorry to all who have waited for me to update! I promise I will try to update more often.

Me: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>The clang of the cold metal rang out through the room and sparks flew in every direction. Nowaki jumped up and sent a large fireball at Aizen. Aizen easily avoided the fireball and smirked.<p>

Nowaki went at him and clashed his left Dao at him only to have it blocked and pushed back.

Nowaki lost his grip on the left Dao and in flung from his hand and landed one the cold marble with a loud clang.

Nowaki gripped his right Dao tightly in both hands.

Aizen sighed and ran his right hand through his hair.

"One does not simply become a master with blades after a few minutes of using them for the first time" he said.

As much as Nowaki hated to admit it he was right. Using these blades was something he had never done and he was surprised he had managed to not hurt himself so far. His eyes widened in realization.

He let the other Dao fall to the ground and land with a loud clang. He might not have any skills with blades but he did have the power of fire on his side and that had given him an idea.

He took a deep breath and concentrated his breathing and let his reiatsu flow. It flowed through him like water and he could feel every slight crackle and waver. He raised his arms so his hands were in front of his face.

He let the heat grow around him. It crackled and popped and began to lash out. Fire began to appear around his body making its way around his body and making a pattern on the ground.

The fire formed a large star with and eye in the middle. He let the flames cover his arms, then legs, then the rest of his body. It began to twist around his body like a tornado. He heard the ceiling crack and burst. The flames shot higher and higher.

"_Hinote…..kashou…..kare"_

The words left his lips and everything around him burst into flames. It shot in every direction, destroying whatever what was in its way.

Nowaki lowered his arms to his sides. He then instantly felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around for Aizen. Aizen was gone.

Nowaki took a few steps forward. He struggled to sense a reiatsu near him. Nothing was alerting him.

He then took off a rather fast walk. He went down the long hallway he had just destroyed. Flames were still spreading down the hall.

He finally came to door which he pushed open and found himself out in the open. The sun was shining brightly. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

It was a desert with red pillars at random throughout it. Well this was a best a chance that was going to get. He took off and jumped down onto the sand. He ignored his screaming limps from how tired he was suddenly feeling. Using that much reiatsu to blast fire everywhere had drained his body.

He ran for what felt like hours. He finally stopped and sat down to rest.

He steadied his breathing and whipped the sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel reiatsu not too far off clashing with another.

He concentrated harder and his eyes shot open. Ichigo's one of a kind reiatsu was mixed in with the reiatsu.

Nowaki quickly got to his feet and made his way towards the reiatsu.

As he got closer he felt the two main reiatsu's growing stronger. Two figures finally came into view. He noticed one of them as a Shinigami Captain from the Soul Society.

The other was an Espada that was very tall and lanky with a piano tooth grin. Nowaki looked to the right and his heart skipped several beats. Ichigo was sitting on sand next to Orihime. He felt his legs bringing his closer to the orange haired male.

"ICHIGO!" he yelled.

The orange haired male turned his head and his lovely brown eyes widened.

He ran up to him and literally tackled him with a hug. Ichigo arms wrapped around his frame holding him tightly.

"Thank god, your still alive" Ichigo murmured into Nowaki's ear.

Nowaki felt the sudden urge to cry. God he was acting like a freaking woman!

The hug ended and Nowaki pulled back. Ichigo smiled at the dark haired male feeling his heart beating faster than it had ever beat for one person before.

* * *

><p>The brown haired male dug his nails into the chair he sat in. The arrancar slowly applied ointment to the burns that covered his right arm and the right side of his stomach.<p>

"Aizen-sama I am now going to proceed to peel the burned flesh off" the arrancar said in a mono tone.

Aizen nodded. The arrancar took a pair of tweezers and began to peel of the burned flesh leaving raw red skin.

Gin stood at the door watching the scene in front of him.  
>"So the kid managed to hurt ya" he said with his usual grin.<p>

Aizen never got angry, never broke the facade of calm and collected. But the way he glared at Gin made even Gin's smile falter.

"Gezz Aizen-sama no need for such hateful glares" Gin said.

Aizen winced slightly as another piece of flesh was pulled from his arm.

"I want him here, now" Aizen said with a tone that made shivers of fear go down Gin's back.

"Got it" Gin said and left the room quickly.

He had never seen Aizen so livid. That Ardat-Yakshi was something else. He smiled again and walked down the long corridor to where the fight had happened.

When he arrived his eyes cracked open in shock.

The entire corridor was burned and destroyed. The flames had been put out by Harribel but the damage was apparent.

The boy had destroyed so much. No wonder Aizen seemed angry. The boy's powers were growing and fast.

"So much destruction from one kid" Gin chuckled.

He then turned to the lazy Espada who was leaning against the wall observing the damage.

"Hey Stark mind picking up a delivery for Aizen-sama?" he asked in his normal cheerful voice.

Stark groaned.

"So troublesome" he groaned but pushed himself upright and vanished.

* * *

><p>The Espada Nnoitra and the Shinigami captain Kenpachi clashed again and again. Nowaki stayed next to Ichigo watching the two clash and feeling the amazing reiatsu's clash with each other.<p>

Another clash and more sand and dust kicked up. Nowaki brought up his arm and waited for the dust and sand to settle. He then felt someone appear behind him. He turned his head to look.

A hand reached out quickly and grabbed his arm. Then in a blink of an eye he was no longer next to Ichigo. No now he was looking at Stark the man he had confronted not too long ago.

He tried to yank away but then felt the Espada use his Sonído and he was longer in the desert but back inside the long corridors of Las Noches.

"You're such a troublesome kid" Stark said while pulling him down the hall.

Lack of energy and reiatsu made it impossible for him to break the grip of the Espada. He tried to dig his heels into the marble floor.

Stark sighed and turned and picked Nowaki up and slung him over his shoulder.

Nowaki beat on his back but Stark seemed unaffected by this. They entered a small bed room and Stark put Nowaki down rather gently.

"I don't get it" Stark said looking Nowaki up and down.

"Get what?" Nowaki asked trying to figure how he was going to escape.

"How can you be so annoying, troublesome, powerful, and yet so irresistible?" he asked and grabbed the smaller male's wrists lifting them up.

Nowaki's eyes widened.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Troublesome" Stark said before pressing his lips firmly to Nowaki's.

* * *

><p>Me: Ha-ha cliffhanger for all you.<p>

Nowaki: What! –Sputters on food- WHY IS HE KISSING ME!

Me: Because I am evil and deviant.

Nowaki: I have a bad feeling my ass is going to hurt soon.

Me: -evil smile- Please review please please! Reviews help my muse.


End file.
